


Ловушка

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: «У нас будет поединок!»





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-17 для команды Free!  
> Бета - Лиш <3

— Снег! Ребята, смотрите, снег! 

Соске приподнялся на локте и посмотрел в окно. И правда: с тяжелого, хмурого с самого утра неба падали крупные хлопья снега. 

В коридорах общежития сразу стало оживленнее, мимо двери то и дело кто-то пробегал. Похоже, все свободные от занятий решили высыпать на улицу. 

Ну как маленькие, мысленно вздохнул Соске. Как будто снега не видели...

Он улегся поудобнее, сунул в уши наушники и даже задремал. Пробуждение было не самым приятным — теплое одеяло пропало, и Рин шлепнул по животу холодной раскрытой ладонью. 

— Эй!

— Хватит спать, засоня! — Рин светился морозным румянцем и улыбкой от уха до уха. — Пойдем на улицу! Там столько снега навалило — жуть!

— И чего там делать, раз жуть? — зевнул Соске и дернул одеяло на себя. Но Рин был упрям, о-о-о, пожалуй, его упертости мог бы позавидовать любой баран. Он вцепился в одеяло и не отпускал, а без него в комнате было зябко — прохладный воздух тут же забрался под футболку. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и сон сразу слетел. 

— Не будь занудой.

— Я не зануда.

— Ну да, ну да.

Рин засмеялся, и Соске почувствовал, как внутри становится теплее. Всегда становилось от такой вот заразительной улыбки.

— Ладно.

— И одевайся теплее! У нас будет поединок! Жду тебя у входа!

Рин подмигнул и вихрем вынесся из комнаты, оставив Соске недоуменно моргать. Поединок? Что за поединок? Рин решил устроить заплыв? Но зачем тогда одеваться теплее?

Соске сполз с кровати и сунулся в шкаф. Штаны, теплые носки, шарф и перчатки... Прикинул, что если потом Рин решит наведаться в бассейн, то в шкафчике точно оставались запасные плавки. Их Соске не любил, предпочитая гидроштаны, но на раз сойдет и так.

Рина нигде не было видно, и Соске заозирался по сторонам, стоя на крыльце. И тут же получил снежком в лицо. Дернулся от неожиданности, и мокрый снег посыпался за шарф.

— Что за черт?!!

— А я говорил, что у нас поединок, — послышался донельзя счастливый голос Рина.

— Рин!

— Сам виноват, что так долго копался! 

Соске наконец очистил враз замерзшее лицо от снега и пригнулся — как раз вовремя. Снежок пролетел над головой и врезался в стену. 

— Рин, да какой же это поединок, если ты заранее приготовился и ждал меня в засаде?! — Соске спрятался за угол здания и теперь осторожно выглядывал из укрытия, пытаясь определить, откуда прилетит новый снежок. — Разве это честно и благородно?

— А кто сказал, что я честный?

Рин хихикнул, и по телу разлилась дрожь предвкушения. Вызовы Соске любил едва ли не больше, чем соревнования. А Рин умел его раззадорить...

Соске осторожно отлепился от угла здания и перебежал за ближайшее дерево. Теперь за его спиной была стена, впереди — ствол дерева, и можно было не бояться внезапных атак «противника». Соске ухмыльнулся и принялся готовить заряды... Рин, похоже, был занят тем же. Или старательно усыплял его внимание, потому что тот на время притих.

Потихоньку смеркалось — зимой темнело рано. Небо налилось свинцовой серостью, по периметру «Самезуки» зажглись фонари. Вспыхнул сотней искринок свежевыпавший снег, который не успели еще затоптать. Загорелись светлячками снежинки, все еще падавшие с неба.

Соске посмотрел на свой артиллерийский запас — с десяток снежков поменьше и пять покрупнее, чтобы бить наверняка. Пора было начинать, но искать Рина было дохлым номером — тот умело прятался. Значит, мысленно фыркнул Соске, пора было ловить на живца. Он вышел из прикрытия и зорко огляделся. Вот за кустом мелькнула бордовая — в сумерках почти черная — вязаная шапка Рина, и Соске метнулся за дерево. Вовремя — снежок пролетел чуть сторону, ударившись в металлический штырь забора, и тут же разлетелся на кусочки. Соске, почти не целясь, бросил снежок туда, где только что был Рин. 

Конечно же, мимо!

— Соске — мазила, — донесся до него заразительный смех. Соске и сам бы рассмеялся, но был слишком занят, пытаясь вычислить, куда перебрался противник. 

Новый снежок едва не задел ухо — Соске чуть дернулся в сторону и поспешил укрыться за деревом.

— Рин — мазила, — вернул дразнилку в ответ. Высунулся из-за ствола, показав язык.

И вдруг почувствовал себя очень юным, совсем ребенком, вспомнил, как они с Рином играли, когда учились в начальной школе. Лепили снеговиков, катались со снежных горок, вываливались в снегу так, что сами напоминали маленьких снеговичков, возвращались домой в насквозь промокшей одежде, да и то, только, когда родители звали... Тогда им с Рином было от силы лет по восемь, и все было неважно — лишь бы поскорее отучиться и попасть на улицу. А там уже ждал Рин.

Соске хотел бы вернуться в то время. 

Улыбка сама собой расплылась по губам, но ценой ей стал очередной снежок, мазнувший по щеке. Повезло, что Рин и правда был мазилой — Соске так долго стоял задумавшись, что не попасть в него было почти преступлением. И снова снежок, только теперь Соске успел понять, откуда он летел. Ладно, пора было брать реванш!

Как в настоящем фильме про американский спецназ, Соске выпрыгнул из-за дерева, перекувыркнулся через себя и прикусил губу — плечо дало о себе знать. Но это был не повод проигрывать! Темная фигура мелькнула за кустами боярышника и бросилась к противоположной части академии. Соске, осторожно прижимая снежные снаряды к груди, побежал следом.

И только потом понял свою ошибку — вокруг стоял заснеженный парк, мельтешащий белыми мушками, через одинаковые промежутки сияли желтым светом фонари, деревья, обернутые снежной ватой, казались одинаковыми. И цепочка следов, ведущая за собой, оборвалась. Как бы глупо это ни звучало — Соске умудрился потеряться в парке рядом с академией...

Казалось, остальные ребята из общежития тоже высыпали на улицу, чтобы подурачиться в свежевыпавшем снеге, вот только сейчас вокруг никого не было видно. И академия, и Ивами словно вымерли. Остались только снежинки, падавшие с неба и укутавшие землю.

Слева вдруг что-то дернулось, и на Соске обрушился град снарядов. Он отвечал, пытался уворачиваться, но хитрый Рин все равно заманил его в ловушку и теперь бессовестно и метко обстреливал снежками — на парковой дорожке негде было укрыться. В лицо попал очередной снежок, и пока Соске отфыркивался, растеряв все свои боеприпасы, на него свалилось что-то тяжелое, мокрое и смеющееся. Рин — его персональное чудовище.

— Я победил, — выдохнул Рин, пытаясь отдышаться.

Мокрые перчатки прикасались к лицу, под задницей было влажно от тающего снега, но Соске чувствовал себя счастливее всех на свете. Ужасно захотелось поцеловать Рина, и Соске потянулся к его губам, скользнул по ним языком и извернулся, подминая Рина под себя. 

— Хмпф! — охнул Рин, но на поцелуй ответил.

Снежинки падали с неба и таяли на его румяных щеках, цеплялись за рыжеватые ресницы и стекали капельками воды. К затылку прижались влажные, затянутые в перчатку пальцы, зарылись в волосы, забрались под шапку. Рин шумно дышал, целовался жадно, словно ужасно соскучился, прижимался пахом, и Соске пробрало дрожью. Твердая выпуклость уперлась в бедро. 

Вокруг — белым-бело, словно в сказке, и яркий, такой настоящий, холодный и обжигающий Рин рядом. С Соске.

Дыхание перехватило совсем не от мороза.

Рин заглянул в глаза, облизнул губы и сказал хрипло:

— Пойдем домой, Соске?

Комнату в общежитии уже нельзя было назвать безликой, но она все равно оставалось чужой. Временным местом. И от этого густого, царапающего «домой» снова захотелось поцеловаться. Просто так. Соске прижался к теплым губам, прикусил нижнюю, мазнул языком по нёбу. Рин жарко выдохнул и вдруг пихнул в бок:

— Эй, вставай, у меня уже вся задница мокрая!

Соске со смехом поднялся, протянул руку, дергая Рина на ноги. Тот фыркнул, отряхнулся, словно пес, и пошел в облепленную белыми светлячками ночь. Соске двинулся следом — смешно, но он мог и правда бродить возле входа в академию и не найти его. 

В комнате Рин первым делом избавился от влажной одежды, запрыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь стащить влажную штанину. Соске последовал его примеру. Он, конечно, вывалялся в снегу куда меньше, но тот все равно налип мокрыми комьями на одежду, и ее следовало просушить. 

Было прохладно — от зимы не спасали ни тонкие стены, ни одинарные стекла. Соске слышал, что в некоторых странах стекла делают двойными, чтобы теплоотдача была меньше, но в Японии зимы были щадящими... За это и платили, когда снег, наконец, выпадал.

Рин тут же прыгнул в постель, завернулся в одеяло, словно в конон.

— Я з-замерз, Соске, — сказал он, выстукивая зубами дробь.

Соске подошел к кровати и стянул свое одеяло сверху, обернул в него Рина. 

— Сейчас согреешься.

Кончик носа Рина все еще был красным, и Соске захотел поцеловать его, но только взъерошил влажные рыжие волосы. Пальцы на ногах уже зябко поджимались — пол был совсем не теплым. Кожу покрывали мурашки, рассыпавшиеся по всему телу. Надо было одеться в сухое и сходить за горячим чаем...

Стоило сделать шаг назад, как Рин высунул руку из-под слоев одеял и схватил его за запястье:

— Стой, а ты? Ты же тоже замерз? Пойдем сюда?

Плохая идея, подумал Соске, но отказать Рину было выше его сил. И поэтому он устроился рядом, позволив накинуть одеяло себе на плечи. Рин сидел совсем рядом, почти голый. Из одежды — обтягивающие боксеры. Соске не видел — знал, чувствовал всей кожей. И это было ужасно, черт, это было прекрасно, но слишком.

Рин все еще сжимал его запястье.

— У тебя пальцы холодные, — сказал Соске и осторожно отвел чужую ладонь, обнял ее, обдал дыханием. — Сейчас станет лучше.

Он нашел другую руку Рина, погладил пальцы, подышал на них поочередно и только потом заметил, что Рин смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и, кажется, даже не дышит.

— Что?

— Ничего, — кашлянул тот, но рук не отнял.

Они как-то уместились друг напротив друга, Рин прижал колени к бокам Соске, а он все грел и растирал замерзшие ладони. И не знал, что делать дальше. То есть, знал, конечно, но... Как-то они об этом не говорили. Дружили, целовались, Рин иногда вел себя как подросток, и они снова целовались. Иногда Соске позволял себе скользнуть пальцами под футболку, иногда — прижать сильнее, чтобы почувствовать всем телом изгибы чужого. Но никогда еще Рин не подпускал так близко.

И страшно было нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, которое разлилось между их не совсем дружбой, и не любовью.

— Соске.

— Что?

Прозвучало хрипло, и Соске, и без того смущенный и возбужденный, подался вперед. Рин перехватил его взгляд на одно долгое мгновение, а потом закатил глаза:

— Да поцелуй же уже меня!

Эта просьба-приказ прозвучали так, что Соске ни мгновения больше не задумывался — обхватил Рина покрепче, вплел пальцы в волосы и смял губы. Целовал долго, крепко, до сбитого дыхания, до крепких, жадных прикосновений Рина. Тот провел ладонью по животу и, чуть помедлив, сжал пальцами член прямо через боксеры. Соске охнул и весь сжался.

— Я делаю что-то не так? 

Рин закусил губу так, что она побелела. 

Соске погладил горячие пальцы.

— Все так, Рин.

Тот улыбнулся несмело, враз растеряв свою ребячливость и напор, осторожно проследил подушечками очертания члена, мазнул по головке. Прикосновения были легкими, почти невесомыми, но это был Рин. Рин, который первым шагнул ближе, и Соске только от этого был готов кончить.

Он тоже потянулся к Рину, скользнул ладонью под ткань боксеров и замер — горячий, чуть влажный член уперся в ладонь. Живот Рина напрягся, четко проступили кубики пресса, и Соске захотелось тронуть их губами, провести языком... Может, еще что-то, от своих фантазий ему самому становилось стыдно…

А пока он обхватил ладонью напряженный член и провел вниз-вверх, наслаждаясь приятной бархатистостью кожи. Рин был прекрасен везде, и Соске любил его. Всего. Полностью.

К губам снова прижались губы, Рин приподнялся на коленях, чуть разведя ноги, задышал чаще. Соске мягко двигал рукой, то задевая большим пальцем головку, то сжимая чуть крепче, и чужое удовольствие передавалось с каждым стоном-вздохом.

Оно сворачивалось спиралью внутри, покалывало низ живота, и Соске прижался к бедру Рина с очередным его стоном. Потерся о горячую кожу, и Рин вцепился в его плечи. Одеяла давно сползли, но Соске не ощущал холода. Воздух, касавшийся разгоряченной кожи, не охлаждал, наоборот, ему передавалось тепло тел. На кожу словно падали искорки от бенгальской свечи — жгли, но не сильно. От Рина пахнет талым снегом — чем-то свежим и вкусным, и от этого запаха кружится голова. 

Соске стягивает свои боксеры и боксеры Рина и наконец прижимается членом к члену. И рвано стонущий Рин обхватывает их рукой, сжимая и поглаживая.

Рин горячий, и Соске плавился вместе с ним. 

Оргазм, накрывший с головой, был совсем не похож на то, когда сам. Даже представляя Рина, особенно представляя Рина. Перед глазами на мгновение вспыхнули белые пятна, и Соске уперся лбом в грудь Рина. Тот дышал часто, сорвано, а потом упал на спину, утягивая Соске за собой.

Единственное, на что хватило сил — подтянуть одеяло так, чтобы укрыть обоих.

— А хорошо получилось со снежками, — выдохнул Рин. Он осторожно поглаживал плечо Соске.

— В смысле?

— Ну, улица, снег, холод, самое то — греться потом вместе.

— Рин, только не говори мне, что…

— А ты так и не понял, хах...

Неужели?! 

Неужели, вся эта затея со снежками была самой настоящей ловушкой, только гораздо более продуманной?!

Соске неверяще смотрел на смеющегося Рина — тот был взмокший, с искусанными губами, и такой красивый, что невозможно было удержаться. Соске прильнул к его губам поцелуем.

— Лови меня так чаще, — пробормотал он в приоткрытые губы.

— Договорились.

И снова долгий, затяжной поцелуй. Ленивый, потому что было хорошо и уютно, но отпустить Рина и выбраться из его постели было выше его сил. 

Говорить не хотелось, и Рин тоже молчал, восстанавливая дыхание.

Под ладонью пойманной птицей колотилось сердце — сердце Рина. Но спустя несколько минут оно успокоилось, перешло на ровный, мерный стук, и Соске почти задремал, убаюканный. Почти задремал, но все равно услышал:

— Люблю тебя, идиот.

И выдохнул сердцу в ответ:

— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
